sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Christine Marie Cabanos
Christine Marie Cabanos (born July 12, 1988) is an American voice actress, who has provided numerous voices in anime dubbed in English by Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Some of her major roles she has voiced include Azusa Nakano in K-On!, the title characters in Squid Girl and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shiemi Moriyama in Blue Exorcist, Silica (Keiko Ayano) in Sword Art Online, Minori Kushieda in Toradora!, and Mako Mankanshoku in Kill la Kill. In video games she provides the voice of Nepgear in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. Filmography Anime *Accel World - Ruka Asato/Lagoon Dolphin *Aldnoah.Zero - Nina Klein *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on the Water - Priscilla Urzaiz *Blue Exorcist - Shiemi Moriyama, Yui (ep1) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga - Shiemi Moriyama *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Chiaki Nanami *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Nepgear *K-On! - Azusa Nakano *Kill la Kill - Mako Mankanshoku *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Michi Kondo *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Nadja (ep6), Pisti *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Madoka Kaname *Skip Beat! - Mimori Nanokura *Sword Art Online - Silica/Keiko Ayano *Sword Art Online II - Silica/Keiko Ayano *Tales of Zestiria the X - Symonne *Toradora! - Midori Kushieda *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". - Priscilla Urzaiz *Vampire Knight - Additional Voices TV Series * Return of the Pearl Princess - Goldlock * Violetta - Nata Anime Specials *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Chiaki Nanami *Pokémon: Origins - Reina, Couple Female (ep3), Mew (ep4) *Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre - Sara *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition - Silica/Keiko Ayano Movies *Blame! - Zuru *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Shiemi Moriyama *K-On! The Movie - Azusa Nakano *Redline - Child *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale - Keiko Ayano/Silica *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Additional Voices Video Games *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland - Keina Swaya *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book - Sophie Neuenmuller *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - Chiaki Nanami *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate - Marie Rose *Fairy Fencer F - Emily, Karin, Orphan B *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Delthea *God Eater: Resurrection - Female Custom Voice#1 *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time - Frayne Ribbons, Meline *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart - Wyn *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven - Gabriele, Ingrid *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Megadimension Neptunia VII - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Mugen Souls Z - Tioni *Omega Quintet - Pet *Persona 5 - Shiho Suzui *Puyo Puyo Tetris - Amitie *Skullgirls - Filia *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore - Avery, Filia, Fukua *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls - Nepgear/Purple Sister *Tales of Zestiria - Symonne, Child *The Witch and the Hundred Knight - Korigon, Mittens, Teresa *Time and Eternity - Wedi *Xenoblade Chronicles X - Additional Voices External links *Official website *Christine Marie Cabanos at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Christine Marie Cabanos on Internet Movie Database Category:1988 births Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:California State University, Fullerton alumni Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people)